A Talk On A Cliff
by Moon Star2005
Summary: What will happen when you start talking to yourself... What happens when you don't know that someone is there or you knew you just don't care. Please Read and Review. If I have grammer problems tell me I'll fix them!
1. Default Chapter

One the edge of the forest you see a cliff overlooking a valley. There is a beautiful mist hanging in the air. The cliff is facing east so you can see the sun rising the cool temperature is relaxing but it goes unnoticed by the young girl standing on the cliff who was deep in thought.

She smiled sadly. 'Momma why didn't you tell me you were dieing If you had told me you had cancer I would had been there to help you.' The girl pulled out a heart shape locket from her pocket and held back tear. 'We already lost Grandpa and now we lose you.' She put the locket back in her pocket and looks around. She then looked to the west where her friends and little bother made camp. 'I know it is dangerous for him to be here but there is no one left to take care of him and it's my responsibly to be here.' She sighs and turns back to the rising sum. "Beautiful… Don't you think?" She asked but doesn't get an answer. If you were to see her you would think she was crazy for there was no one there. But she knew better she could feel someone watching her. "Please... Stop hiding and tell me what you want." She whispered but she knew whoever was watching her could hear her clearly.

"I do not hide." said a monotone voice.

"Why do you follow me? I have noticed your presence for the past couple of weeks." The young girl asked but never turned to look at him.

"It is none of your concern." He simply said.

"When it comes to the safety of my bother and my friends then it is my concern." She turned around and gave him a sad smile. The exact same smile she had for the past month after her mother died.

He looked at her for a minute thinking to himself wondering what had happen to the girl for the fire that she once had, had left her. He decided to answer her question well part of it "You have caught my interest."

"Why? Because I don't fear you like everyone else." She laughed. He was ready to teach her how to treat him with respect but before he did anything she started to speak again. "I shouldn't have said that." She turned around and walked to the nearest boulder and sat down. She did something that he didn't expect from her. "I can't take anymore!" She started to cry. "I wasn't there when my mother died and I am useless to fight and I am endangering my little bother for the stupid shards!"

He stood there wondering what to do. So much like his father he hated to see women cry. "You didn't have control of when your mother died you couldn't do anything to help her." She looked at him shocked. She thought he would have walked away or stand there and tell her that she was weak. But he surprised her more when he walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. "And you are not useless your friends would be died if it wasn't for you." She didn't realize that tears where streaming down her face until he reached up to her cheek with his deadly hand and wiped away her tears and gently grabbed her chin. "And if you noticed your friends protect your bother as much as they protect the kit. You are a very strong miko that doesn't realize how much power she has." She was shocked that he had said that to her he never says anything like that to anyone. Thoughts were swimming around her head but everything all of a sudden came to halt. He was leaning closer to her she held her breath then there lips touched. It was her first kiss and it felt so sweet. When he pulled back she was about to say something when she heard someone screaming for her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" a voice screamed "Inuyasha is very upset because you left camp without someone!"

"Souta" Kagome whispered, and then looked back at where the man she was talking to was standing but he was gone. Just then Souta and Kirara busted throw the trees. "Good morning Souta!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"You know Inuyasha is very mad don't you?" Souta asked.

"I guessed he would be." Kagome smiled. "Go ahead back to camp I will be there in a second. Ok?"

"Ok Sis." Souta said leaving

She Stood up and look at the rock she was just sitting on and sighted. She then took the locket out of her pocket and looked at it for a second then sat it on the boulder was sitting on. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. For…." She sighed "Everything." Kagome smiled turn and walked back to camp. She knew he heard her because he was there somewhere she just knew it. If she would have turned around she would have seen that where she left the locket was bear.

Fin

Hey looking I made another One-Shot! So How Did you Like It! Read and Review Please! Thank you For reading this!


	2. A little more

It as been two weeks since they talked on the cliff: two very long weeks. Kagome has been trying her hardest to keep a happy face but it as been hard. The only time she ever felt content since her mother died was when she had talked to Sesshoumaru. She still doesn't know why. "Inuyasha we need to stop a rest!" Kagome said to Inuyasha. 'He as been very touché lately I wonder why.'

"No! We need to keep moving!" Inuyasha Yelled.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is very touché right now because we crossed into the western lands about 3 days ago." Sango whispered because she didn't want Inuyasha to hear her. Luck would have it Inuyasha either wasn't paying attention or didn't care. Either way she was happy.

"The western lands? Doesn't Sesshoumaru own these lands?" Sango just nodded. When they heard Inuyasha growl Kagome got worried "Souta, Shippo get behind me now." They did as they were told last time they didn't it almost cost their lives and they didn't want a repeat. "Inuyasha what is it?"

"Sesshoumaru." Was all Inuyasha said when Sesshoumaru jump out of a tree.

"So little brother it took you long enough to notice my arrival." Sesshoumaru said smugly then turning his attention to Kagome. "Miko." He nodded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what is it you want?" Kagome said bowing while everyone around her was looking at her slack jawed and a look of horror came across Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha started to yelled and scream demanding to know what the hell was going on but everyone ignored him.

"Miko you are on my lands with out permission. Do you now what happens to trespassers?" Sesshoumaru smirked at the look that crossed Kagome's face. "But since we made a trust of some sort you are aloud to freely cross my lands as you wish." When he saw the relived look on Kagome's face he decided to have some fun. "However if I happen on any of your friends without you, with exception of your bother and kit; will be killed is that clear?"

"You... You… You… Oh You…." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow like saying 'yes' "Oh I can't believe you! You come here to say that! SIT" Inuyasha met his friend the dirt while he tried to attack Sesshoumaru. (I bet you though she was trying to sit Sesshoumaru didn't you?) Sesshoumaru look at Inuyasha trying to hold in a laugh that was just to much for Sesshoumaru luckily he spend most his childhood learning to not show his feelings. "You big fluffy jerk!" Kagome suddenly cried out in furry "You expect me to say 'Oh THANK YOU Sesshoumaru-SAMA it is such an Honor to take your orders' will tough luck that shit ain't happening! You may have helped me when I needed help but you have no right in hell to tell me what to do!" what happened next had everyone falling on their asses but Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled and then Sesshoumaru smiled right back.

"Holy Shit Sesshoumaru is smiling! Kagome get away form their he's going to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled. But was too late Sesshoumaru was right in front of Kagome.

"I didn't expect any less of you... Ka… go… me…." Sesshoumaru said looking Kagome is the eye. When she broke eye contact with Sesshoumaru she saw something sparkling on Sesshoumaru's neck. When she reached up to she what it was Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"My locket? You kept it?" Sesshoumaru nodded. He then put something in her hand.

"If you ever need me I will be there." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha screamed. "One minute you were nice to the arrogant prick then you were yelling at him then he smiled looking all to the world he would and then disappeared after whispering something to you! What the hell is going on!"

"Inuyasha Sit. I just made an allicene with a very powerful demon don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" Kagome said to Inuyasha still looking were Sesshoumaru was standing last. When she to Inuyasha he was just pulling himself out of the 5 foot hole that look exactly like Inuyasha's out line. "We should rest for a bit don't you guys think so?" everyone just nodded and didn't ask any question just yet. Out of fear she would snap. "What wrong guys you are looking at me like your scared."

"Kagome-sama you just yelled at Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and you are still walking that is amazing we are just worried that is all." Miroku said worried for his friend. Kagome just laughed at him and started a fire to make some lunch.

In the shadows a figure just watched the small group talk. "Soon my Kagome you will be mine. I will have you."

Read and review and rate please! I know it is short I am really thinking of makeing this a story tell me if you agree. And Tell me if there is any spelling error so I can fix them Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok guys I am going to go to the hot springs I'll be back in a little bit!" Kagome shouted as she walked towards the hot spring that they pasted by a while back. Before she got out of earshot she heard some say ok and another voice said be safe. When she got to the hot spring she striped and got into the water sighing in pleasure. She then brought her hand up and felt the new necklace that was hanging around her neck; she grabbed it and brought it up to her face to look at it. 'I can't believe Sesshoumaru gave this to me It is so expensive in this time and I know it is priceless in my time I should know because I took it to a jewelers to get it clean about a week ago. I still can't believe that guy he tried to buy it off me and then tried to steal it! Oh well.' It was a pendent shaped like a dog howling with a crescent moon behind it with ruby eye (The one that was seen) and emeralds in the moon with diamonds out lining the whole thing. What got her was the dog was made with silver and the moon was made with Pure gold it the only way someone could afford this is if they were very rich. Her grandpa would have had a fit if he had saw it his book that he left her had a picture of a necklace that looked exactly like it! The book said it was an ancient necklace that the greatest warrior priestess wore five hundred years ago. That had surprised her first off if the book is correct then she shouldn't be wearing it! After all she ain't no great warrior and she not even a remotely good priestess. Second….. Who was she kidding there was no second anything! She shouldn't have this necklace in the first place Sesshoumaru must have been mistaken when he had given her the necklace in the first place!

She put the necklace back around her neck and started to scrub all the dirt and grime off her body. When she looked back up she had to keep herself form screaming. Their stood Sesshoumaru at the edge of the hot spring looking down at her with an emotion flashing in his eyes but it went by so fast she had no time to see what is was. "Se…Sesshoumaru. What are you doing her?" She stuttered out from embarrassment.

"I need to talk to you." Was all Sesshoumaru said then he turned around so Kagome could get out and get dressed. That is exactly what she did she wasn't about to sit naked in a hot spring talking to Sesshoumaru. She isn't THAT brave and Sesshoumaru knew that. After Kagome got dressed Sesshoumaru turned around walk to a tree and sat with Kagome sitting next to him. Before Kagome could ask what he wanted he started to tell her want he wanted. "I want you to come to my home and train before the battle with Naraku. Like I said before you have great power you just need to learn how to use it."

"But want about my bother, son, and friends. I can't just leave them behind." Kagome said looking down at her skirt.  
"Your bother and son are allowed to come as for your friends the taijiya and the monk can do as they please Inuyasha well not come we both know that." Sesshoumaru said look at the hot spring that was sitting before them. "It would be for the best if you train and some where, where Naraku cannot find you that is why my home is best." Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome as she looked up at him he knew she would say yes he just hoped it wouldn't come with to high of a price.

"Ok Sesshoumaru I will talk to them if most of them agrees then I will go. If not I will try to train when I can." Sesshoumaru nodded and looked off to the right were her camp laid. "I better go before Inuyasha or my bother start looking for me." She smiled gently up at him and quickly kissed him on the lips and ran as fast as she could for camp before his shock wore off.

"What a strange woman." Sesshoumaru said to himself before leaping off after her to see the fight that would no doubt erupt when she ask her companions about training with the enemy or in the there eyes enemy hers will he wasn't sure want she thought of him the only thing he knew was she didn't see him as a threat. Which in any other circumstances she would be wrong but now….. He didn't think anymore of it because the fun was about to start because he heard his half-bothers voice screaming 'what took you so long and why do you smell like Sesshoumaru' Then he heard the woman say 'sit' that is when he came upon the scene hiding in the trees where no one would notice him. Looking down he saw his half-brother just crawling out of the hole he made. 'Weak' was the only word that came to mind when he saw Inuyasha crawling away from Kagome.

* * *

'Why did I kiss him again?' Kagome screamed in her head 'I wouldn't say I didn't like it but come on! He was asking to train me not marry him! Where did that come from! I am losing my mind!' Kagome slowed down her running when she saw the glow of the fire of the camp her companions made and started to walk as to not alert them and make them think that there was something wrong. She took a deep breath 'Here I go Kami help me' she prayed then walking into the Camp site.

"What took you so long and why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?" was the first thing she heard out of Inuyasha that pissed her off so she sat him. "Why did ya do that?"

"Because I wanted to" She said then sat next to Shippo and Souta "Hey guy I need to ask you something." With that she got everyone attention "What if someone asked me to go with them so they can train me and I said yes what would you do."

"Go with you of course" was the reply from Sango "If you trust the person enough to go with them then I will trust them even if it hard for me."

"I think that would be wise Kagome-sama I would stay by your decision even if I myself don't understand it."

"Would I be able to go too" Was Shippo's question and was answered with a nod.

"Could I go to and be trained also?" was Souta's question.

"Yes you could come but I don't know about being trained also I would have to ask." Kagome answered.

"Hell no." Finally everyone heard the hounyu that as been yelling for the past ten minutes. "I won't let you go you don't need training I will protect you." Inuyasha said while staring at Kagome "Who would ask you such a thing? Uh you are worthless." Tears started to well up in Kagome eyes before anything else could be said Inuyasha was pinned against a tree by Sesshoumaru every one gasped and all Inuyasha could say was "Sesshoumaru…..….." Between gasp of breathe

"Say something like that again hanoyu then I WILL rip your tongue out of your mouth and feed it to you." Sesshoumaru said lightly but deadly air to it when he felt a small hand placed on his arm.

"It is ok Sesshoumaru you can let him go." Kagome said then he let Inuyasha go. "Sesshoumaru I would be glad to train with you if you would let Sango come also." Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"What about me?" said Miroku slightly offended.

"You can watch Inuyasha and make sure he stays out of trouble." Kagome said and Inuyasha huffed while everyone else laughed

"We leave in the morning." Said Sesshoumaru then he jumped into a tree. Then everyone else got ready for bed. Half way thought the night Sesshoumaru jump out of the tree to where Kagome was laying down "why are you still awake?" He asked her.

"I was wondering if you can train my bother he really wants to help everyone and scene it is to dangerous for he to be alone I would feel better knowing he could defend himself when I can't."

"I can mange to find someone to train him if it is what you want. Now sleep tomorrow well be a long day."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Kagome yawned and then fell asleep. When she did Sesshoumaru picked her up and sat where she was lying and held her to him like she was a new born.

"Anything to make you happy" He said when he was sure she was asleep and held her though the night watching her sleep.


End file.
